


Of misunderstandings and bad beginnings

by Sad_N_Pink



Series: Bonded souls and sad thoughts [3]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Amity Blight-centric, Episode: s01e05 Covention (The Owl House), Episode: s01e07 Lost in Language, Light Angst, No Dialogue, Soulmates, Writing on Skin, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:29:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29791254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sad_N_Pink/pseuds/Sad_N_Pink
Summary: “… Why are you being so mean, Amity?”Amity knows she is not the nicest person among all Hexside.“… I know, You’re a bully, Luz.”And Luz knows she is always a bit reckless.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Series: Bonded souls and sad thoughts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013265
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Of misunderstandings and bad beginnings

Amity had been used to guilt since she was little.

From the moment she had to end her friendship with Willow, to all those moments in which she had seen how everyone made fun of her without doing anything about it. Sometimes even making things worse with the condescending attitude that she had clung to over time.

She was completely resigned to acting that way.

It was something she had to do.

As if she were someone else. Like someone who had always been destined for greatness. A greatness that meant being above all to enjoy power and loneliness.

And Amity had already resigned herself to fulfilling it, even if deep in her mind there was a craving desire to resist it.

Yet now that her cover had been forcibly removed, that sense of loss, regret, and shame that she wanted so badly to forget had been revealed to her. More than the perfection she had always longed for had been revealed.

What had happened at the Annual Convention was something that should never have happened.

Something that reflected the lack of skill in magic she had, but even more, it tagged her as someone who needed dirty tricks to win —even if it hadn't been her idea in the first place—. _A cheater_.

And that was just one of the many things she regretted the most, there was no question about it. Something that made her want to remember and ask herself a "what if ...?" which was useless at the time.

Dangerous, even.

Because it would torment her in the moments when she felt bad, preventing her from focusing on what really mattered. Bringing her back to remembering a shameful past that she only wanted to forget.

And Amity just didn't want that. She'd experienced it enough times to know it was just awful.

But even feeling that way, Amity knew there was something wrong with her reaction.

The tightness in her chest, the uncontrollable anger —or anxiety, she wasn't sure— and the strong urge to prove she was the best weren't normal. It was something that definitely shouldn't have happened. Not when she was only going to face a mere human.

She should have been able to handle her emotions at that point.

Why was everything so… _intense_ even after everything happened?

What was wrong with her?

She could justify it with the feeling of being caught unintentionally cheating in front of everyone, but Amity knew it wasn't for that.

It didn't feel like the right cause.

From the moment the two of them had met there and all the boredom was replaced by an inexplicable wave of excitement, nervousness and anger, Amity knew something strange was happening to her.

She had not forgotten how the brunette had pretended to be an abomination. Nor would she forget how she had felt when the human had introduced herself and offered her a hand in an obvious intention to show her goodwill.

It had been so strange, annoying and at the same time somewhat heart moving.

Were there really naive enough people to want to befriend someone who had tried to have her dissected?

What a fool, was what she thought.

Amity couldn't help but recall everything that had happened after that and the shame returned with her, making her frown hard.

The human was too intriguing. As if she were from another dimension, both literally and figuratively.

Would all humans behave like her?

She doubted it.

Luz was one of the strangest people she had ever met.

She was one of the few humans who had made it to the Boiling Isles and the only one who had somehow settled down successfully. She seemed to be sure of herself, because Amity had seen that she didn't seem to mind making a fool of herself.

(She seemed to like The Good Witch Azura too.)

And she also acted in an almost contradictory way, exaggerated and really strange, but if there was one thing that Amity was sure of, it was that the way she did magic was dazzling.

Something that she could never have seen in her entire life and that in part had shown that the human was someone who didn't underestimate trying to learn magic.

That she didn't underestimate all the effort Amity had put into getting to where she was.

Amity looked at her arms, which were flawless of any mark, on an impulse she couldn't understand. As if in the back of her mind, she expected something more than the usual emptiness that could be seen since she had stopped writing and drawing there.

At that sudden idea, she grimaced in disgust. What could someone like her hope for, who had no soulmate who would try to comfort her?

Those chaotic emotions had really affected her to that point, she thought quite annoyed before sighing in shame and covering her face with her hands.

Luz didn't deserve to be treated that way —no one did, in fact—.

But what could she do about it?

It was too late to change it.

**Author's Note:**

> So... hey. I've been doing a lot of things during my holidays and I just couldn't update this part bc of it and also a lack of inspiration.
> 
> We could said that I'm no longer sad anymore :D, which is great for me and my current plan on studying as I'm running out of time (actually, that's my situation with the entrance exam I have to take this year) , but it's bad for this series that were mostly angst :'D.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you like it. I don't think is as good as the ones before it, but I put all my 3 months effort and spare time on writing it so... 
> 
> Leave kudos and comments if you like it, or if you have a piece of advice on how being sad! (it doesn't count crying all night, I've try it and I just slept very well all night ;;)


End file.
